User talk:Cdswalkthrough
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ken Ikenami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Abce2 (talk) 18:09, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi, my friend! Hey, it's me, Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento. May I help you? But I must warn you about "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights" that Brywarrior and I were doing for a while, he needs his privacy and I also need my privacy, trust me. Be careful not to mess with that I do, don't edit my masterpiece without my permission, or else I'll catch you to put you in trouble for this, do you want to block you? No? So don't edit anything without my permission, Brywarrior has teached me a lesson, he had to block me in his Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki, where he is editing without me, because he doesn't need me to anything, neither even for 50 years, it may have been well done to me, I was caught by him for that, I am warning you, try not to get in your own trouble please. And more, I was putting to you this, so Ken will replace Alice Gehabich in the team of Battle Brawlers and later become the new leader of Battle Brawlers too, but for a while he is just the vice-leader, mainly in the replacement to Alice. I was just correcting that you have done, but do you like to meet my Bakugan Fanon Wiki? The my Bakugan Fanon Wiki is actually also known as the amazing "Bakugan Ages Fanon Wiki", my different fanfiction that has the different BakuAges series by Zilghidorah, but made by me, this time it's different of Zilghidorah's BakuAges series, but I have helped him this time to make his BakuAges series. So, the new Bakugan arriving, that's okay, as you wish. But I have the best idea, I am now adding more 100Gs for the new evolution of Drago, and also for the new Guardian Bakugan of Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun. And the Leonidas too beyond the five of them, good luck. And more, I am organizing for you this, Runo's new Bakugan is "Artina", Marucho's new Bakugan is "Cancer", Julie's new Bakugan is "Gargovin" (nicknamed "Gargo") and Shun's new Bakugan is "Falconoid" (nicknamed "Falcon", and also similar to "Falconeer"), replacing Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, Angelo and Diablo Preyas a.k.a. Preyas Brothers, Elfin, Ingram, Akwimos, Hawktor, Infinity Trister, Taylean, Radizen and Jaakor, but Alice just used Hydranoid that was given to her by her counterpart (or identity) Masquerade, and temporarily she brawls with her Bakugan, the Darkus Centipoid, different of Subterra Centipoid that Akira uses, the other Centipoid, the Darkus Centipoid replaces one former villain named "Darkus Hydranoid" (formerly of Masquerade, and newly of his counterpart Alice Gehabich), so Runo's younger brother is actually also son of Runo's parents, he was born now before growing before the brawl as his own sister, so Alice and Akira use their two Centipoids, eath one with each Centipoid with each own attribute, as the Earth as the Darkness. Ready, I organized everything to you, all corrected, so be careful, don't make a mess in "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights", okay? And more, I was putting to you the Battle Brawlers from "Bakugan: Battle Force", except Alice Gehabich. But I was putting just the same Battle Brawlers images just from Season 1 of the "Bakugan" anime series, I hope you like it. You know: Alice uses her Darkus Centipoid, and Akira uses his Subterra Centipoid. And other thing, I was wanting to separate Hydranoid from Alice every time, and also putting Dan, Drago, Runo, Tigrerra, Marucho, Preyas, Julie, Gorem, Shun, Skyress and Alice together, but without these two former villains as Masquerade and Hydranoid, but you know that the Masquerade is Alice's counterpart, but doesn't mean that the Masquerade is Alice or not, actually Alice was never the villainess, never! But that's all okay, Hydranoid and Masquerade were evil in the past as the real members of the Doom Beings, soon used by Naga, and later becoming Naga's traitors, Hydranoid and Masquerade are now Naga's traitors. So, I was helping you, so edit as you wish in your works, but don't mix with my works, don't! I have the best idea to you, actually there are really the Battle Brawlers Resistance, the new Castle Knights and some unknown Legendary Battle Brawlers. Shinji Kurama, eh? Maybe this person is who joined the Battle Brawlers team as the new Pyrus brawler like Dan Kuso, so Alice Gehabich is actually the temporary Darkus brawler, soon replaced by Ken Ikenami, and also the Shinji Kurama is the actual Battle Brawler beyond other six Battle Brawlers, so in the total they are the seven Battle Brawlers, and now Alice is not the Darkus brawler anymore, actually she just used the Centipoid in the end replacing Hydranoid, now she stopped, so other seven brawlers who brawl against their opponents. A question to you: who do you think that will Ken be replaced by in his old team? I have changed my idea, actually Alice Gehabich and Shinji Kurama are these temporary Battle Brawlers, their partners are Darkus Centipoid and Pyrus Falconeer, this is it! But this time, Alice's Centipoid is with 1000Gs, and Shinji's Falconeer is also with 1000Gs. This time, you'll meet the Unknown Force, these three villains, mainly Masquerade appearing as the Dark Masquerade, since being freed from Alice Gehabich inside first, he and Hydranoid returning to evil, so they are the villain again, think again. So, other villains beyond Masquerade, these are the Blame and the Shirth, two monsters of darkness who transformed him into "Dark Masquerade" when his Hydranoid evolving to "Tyrant Hydranoid". Meet the younger sister of Dan Kuso, she is the "Taiyo Kuso", she replaces the Ken Ikenami in his former team of the new Battle Brawlers, different of Runo's younger brother known as Hikaru who is still the Battle Brawler from Ken's same former team. And also, meet the other temporary Battle Brawler beyond Alice and Shinji, the haos Battle Brawler named Ishmael Kadjway, he is one of these three temporary Battle Brawlers from the team, now replaced by Dan, Runo and Ken, but beyond Marucho, Julie and Shun. I was just helping you, so if you want to correct and/or edit the Bakugan: Battle Force series, so the choice is yours, this is it. And as the Star Wars motto says "may the force be with you", so edit as you wish, but don't pirate anything, they say that the piracy is prohibited as in canons as in fanons, at least I think, but the fanon means actually the thing of someone making on his/her own any series of any movies, cartoons, animes, mangas, and/or some other things, good luck. This is it, now I was putting as the real leader of Vendalia, the Pyrus Vendalian Being named Oddin, and also his two servants Blair and Shihan, it's too. Vendasquerade is the new evil form of Masquerade, as the mixture of "Vendalia and Masquerade". And more, Thour is the other Vendalian Being, of the Ventus attribute, this time the vice-leader of the Vendalia. Meet the Vendalia team and it's Guardian Bakugan, the five villains and their five partners... this is it, continue so. Congratulations, now do as you wish, my friend, you can do it. Now the evolutions too, Fusion Leonidas is actually the evolution of Omega Leonidas, and also the final evolution of Leonidas. And the younger brother of Ishmael arriving, this time I was using the image about Ishmael's brother as the same image that the Zilghidorah used in the Lukas Guida's page in "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights" series by Brywarrior, and this member of Mechtanium Knights is who I am, the Darkus member of the Mechtanium Knights, actually I want just my photo of the real life as a member of the Mechtanium Knights. Alice Gehabich from the BF is here, and with Centipoid, not Hydranoid. And more, maybe the Blade Tigrerra, the Preyas, the Hammer Gorem and the Storm Skyress have been captured by Vendalia due to the same Hydranoid alongside Masquerade when returned to evil for the plan of the mighty Oddin. There is the Darkus Bolcanon for the Bakugan: Battle Force here, and also the Darkus Centipoid of Alice Gehabich replacing Hydranoid (evolved to the mighty Tyrant Hydranoid) taken back by Masquerade (transformed into Vendasquerade) from her to himself, this is it... Now I know Ari Taylor is female, so do as you wish with your things, continue it... All your corrected errors accepted, permission to edit your own fanon granted! I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! Hi again, guy! Do you remember me? It's me, the Lukas. Now my username is Ace Grit the Darkus Hero, I had formerly an old username that was my own full name Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, so you know my name Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, I swear I didn't know about a privacy in Bakugan Wiki, Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki, Pokémon Wiki, Teen Titans Wiki, Bleach Wiki, Winx Club Wiki, W.I.T.C.H. Wiki, SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki, Super Mario Wiki, Donkey Kong Wiki, Legend of Zelda Wiki, Final Fantasy Wiki, Yu Yu Hakusho Wiki, Ben 10 Wiki, Adventure Time Wiki, Powerpuff Girls Wiki, Sword Art Online, One Piece Wiki, Naruto Wiki, Sailor Moon Wiki, Street Fighter Wiki, The King of Fighters Wiki, LoliRock Wiki, Teen Titans GO! Wiki, Miraculous Wiki, God of War Wiki, Dragon Ball Wiki, Spider-Man Wiki, Captain America Wiki, Thor Wiki, Avengers Wiki, Hulk Wiki, Iron Man Wiki, Pac-Man Wiki, Woody Woodpecker Wiki, Scooby-Doo Wiki, Kung Fu Panda Wiki, Justice League Wiki, Star VS Forces of Evil Wiki, some other Wikipedias about the facts about some characters like the heroes, the allies of heroes, the villains, the allies of villains, the anti-heroes, the reformed villains, the former villains, the reformed former villains, the traitors of villains, etc. Do you remember that I was sending the previous message that I was posting to you to see that I wrote it? Do you want to use the Leonidas page? But the Leonidas evolves to Omega Leonidas, Leonidas has 1300Gs and Omega Leonidas has 1500Gs, if evolving to Fusion Leonidas to subtract 200Gs instead of adding 1500Gs, don't you think Fusion Leonidas would have actually with more 1500Gs and not less 200Gs? Think about it please, Leonidas has 1300Gs, Omega Leonidas has 1500Gs and Fusion Leonidas has 3000Gs, edit back in Fusion Leonidas if you want, do you really want to compare Leonidas with Fusion Leonidas? But it was subtracting Leonidas' Powers G when evolving to Fusion Leonidas, but Omega Leonidas has 1500Gs. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:02, June 12, 2017 (UTC)